Fairy Tail: Solstice (Chapter 515 FanFic)
by OkayTay
Summary: In the heat of Zeref's War, Lucy Heartfilia cannot shake the feeling of foreboding as Natsu remains in his unconscious state. She has not revealed the ultimate spell that may expel E.N.D's curse from Natsu permanently- but at what cost? *****WARNING: This is WAY into the Alvarez/Zeref's War arc, so if you haven't read the manga series, please, avert your eyes from the spoilers!****
1. A Necessary Evil

Forty-six.

Forty-six times Natsu's breathing hitched unevenly. Lucy nestled more in the crook between his neck and shoulder. She knew it was unfair, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of anger towards Porlyusica for not being able to give Natsu an effective treatment. For God's sake, she even stripped naked in an attempt to slow down the process by keeping his body warm- yet he felt colder than ever. Her hand curled into a fist. She was wracking her brain for a clue, anything Zeref could have done or said to give a hint on how to free Natsu from E.N.D without killing him. Hearing Happy's sniffled whimpers, she knew asking him again would not a good idea. Her own tears were starting to flow.

 _Why do I always have to be so_ weak _?_

She knew blaming herself wasn't fair either, but she couldn't stop the guilt from tightening her chest. If only she beat Brandish before Dimaria intervened... She closed her eyes. There were too many _what ifs_ and _if Is._ There were too many times those questions were answered with Natsu. He had always been so strong, so righteous- her hero. He had always found a way to be there: physically and emotionally. At that thought, a blush crept into her cheeks.

She had her chance right before Alvarez attacked. Even though she lectured Natsu about jinxing their fate by speaking fondly of the future, she couldn't help but think of hers after the war. The guild disbanding and breaking Aquarius' key were heartbreaking, but Natsu and Happy leaving was unbearable. Every morning, everytime she came home, the fresh memory of them sitting in her bedroom or living room, lounging around or destroying the place cut into her heart like a knife. That one year had her realize what she valued most in life: her guild, her spirits, Natsu, and Happy. And in the mist of the battle, she knew the chance of her losing them all again was unnervingly possible.

A strange sense of calm washed over her almost immediately after the thought. She sat up carefully, so that her movements wouldn't disturb Natsu and cause the blanket to expose their bodies. Glancing up, she was relieved to see Porlyusica was tending over Gray and Juvia's injuries; at least she wouldn't have an audience. She began to slowly pull on her vest, thinking about how she couldn't see the answer before, it was so clear. She clipped on her skirt and shifted so that she was sitting on her knees by Natsu's side. She watched the rise and fall of his chest, how the scar Future Rogue left stretched and compressed with every breath. Her eyes trailed to his self-inflicted scar peeking from behind Happy's quivering head. A small smile graced her face at the memory. _You idiot_.

She finally rested on his placid face. He looked so peaceful, one would think he was just asleep. Her smile quickly faded. _If it were only that easy_... She suddenly noticed his rugged handsomeness. Despite his child-like demeanor and the effects of Tenrou still affecting all the primary guild members, there was definitely maturity creeping into his features. His jawline was more defined and his shoulders seemed broader. His jade eyes still held the same fire she saw in them from day one; though they seemed to carry the weight of loss and experience with them more often lately. She forgot about Happy as she reached out to rest her hand on Natsu's cheek. Looking at her guildmark, she remembered it was him who got her into Fairy Tail in the first place. Even then, as a complete stranger, he protected her and helped her achieve her dreams for the future.

She realized the whole group was staring at her caressing Natsu's face. She didn't stop though, she didn't care anymore. Her fingers played with the untamed hair at the base of his neck while she mustered up the rest of her resolve. She lived one year without him; the rest of her life without him was unfathomable. She breathed heavily. "Happy."

The trembling cat answered a tearful, "Aye?"

She didn't break her gaze from Natsu's face. Getting to see those eyes open, just one more time, was worth the world. "I need you to listen, and remember everything I'm about to tell you."

 _(inside Natsu's heart)_

"The one who originally invented Dragon Slayer magic was a lady named Eileen. Or so I was told by Anna Heartfilia."

"Wendy?!" Natsu's brain couldn't take much more of this shape shifting guide. "When the hell did you-!"

A second guide appeared next to the Wendy-guide. It folded its arms. "It's all coming from your heart dammit, so quit acting so shocked at every little thing." The new form, Gajeel, glared daggers at Natsu, per usual.

His head was reeling now. How was _Gajeel_ of all people close to his heart? "It's just one after the other with you guys! I thought you were supposed to tell me the cause of what's got me on my death bed, or something!"

Gajeel-guide sighed in frustration. "How the hell am I supposed to know? All of this is a guide that you conjured up to jog that crappy memory of yours!"

The Wendy-guide smiled reassuringly. "It's just up ahead Natsu!" He grunted in response. This made no sense. Before he could move to follow them, they disappeared.

"Hey! What're you guys think you're doing?!" he yelled into the white void. He sniffed to the best of his ability but their scents were gone. All that remained were floating bubbles. "Huh?" He began to walk again. "Wendy, Gajeel, where are you?"

"The dragon seed."

He paused midstep. It couldn't be. "It's the identity of what's growing inside of your body. It grows with the darkness dragon slayers carry; it causes dragonification." He to face the towering form in front of him. His heart swelled to it's limits. "Igneel..."

The dragon did not bother with the sentiments. "That seed shouldn't be growing anymore." Natsu knew Igneel sensed his time was short; that didn't stop him from seeing the love behind his father's eyes. "Is it because you left my body?"

"No... that's not the case. There is another seed in your body. Let's called it demons' seed, it's the proof that you are in fact E.N.D."

Natsu weighed the news carefully. So maybe Zeref wasn't completely a liar. "Natsu." He snapped his attention back towards his father. "These two seeds are trying to fuse together inside of you right now."

The unspoken truth dawned on him. "That's why... I'm dying?"

"Yes," Igneel answered somberly, "you are dying."

"How are positive this will work child?" Porylusica asked while attending to Juvia's injuries.

Lucy held Natsu's hand between her own in a weak attempt to keep it warm. "To be completely honest with you, I'm not sure if it will do anything at all." She rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. "But I won't sit here and do nothing when there's a chance it can save him."

Gray watched her study his face for any sign of consciousness. He had woken up in time to hear Lucy whispering her plan to Happy and demanded she let the whole group know. It was crazy and reckless. He offhandedly observed they have momentarily switched roles, that was beside the point. "Lucy," he chose his words carefully as she rested a wary gaze on him. "I don't think it's a good idea. Of course we want Natsu alive and well but he's also E.N.D; there are too many loose factors. What if the spell accelerates the process? What if it has some sort of body link and kills you?"

She squeezed Natsu's hand. "I can't think of those things right now," she answered quietly. Before Gray could further protest, she began summon every ounce of her magic energy.

Evergreen rested a hand of Gray's shoulder. "Listen, if the girl wants to cast the spell, then let her do it. A real woman will stop at nothing to protect the ones she loves."

Lucy felt about ready to burst with all the magic flowing inside her. She willed every particle to heal and repair, to save him at all costs. "Okay." She folded her hands, almost as if she were in prayer. "I'm ready."

"Happy!"

He reeled back from the impact of the hug from the elated exceed. "Naaaatsu~!" he cried. Natsu stroked his head in between the ears. "What's wrong buddy?"

"I don't have much time," he sniffled. The tears started streaming again. "I'm just so glad you're okay!"

Natsu was taken aback. He put on his most reassuring grin. "Whaddya mean you're glad I'm okay? Of course I am!" The exceed wasn't there to hear the lie.

There was only a blonde woman with him now, standing a few feet away. He knew that scent from anywhere. "Lucy..." He was all too happy to see her again. It might be his last time, he thought darkly. "What're you doing here?"

She turned slowly. Her eyes and smile were soft. "I guess I just wanted to be last..."

Natsu closed the distance in between them quickly, in case his heart decided to change its mind on him again. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, I-"

"Natsu," she cut him off, "I want you to know I've appreciated everything you've done for me, ever since Hargeon." She closed the remaining distance and hugged him.

Natsu was completely flustered at this nice Lucy. It was almost as bad as her being drunk. "I-I, uh, Luce-" Before he could ask her what she meant, her voice echoed around the both of them.

" _-may the starlight fantasy of the 88 illuminated bodies imbue the spirit with celestial might_ -"

Natsu's heart overflowed with golden light. He turned to see Lucy feet away from him again. Tears sparkled down her face as she began to fade. "Lucy, wait!" He ran as fast as he could towards her. That sounded like a goodbye. It couldn't be, not with so much to say to her. His hand stretched out, fingers grazing her arm. She smiled through the radiant light enveloping her form. His hand passed through her. "Lucy!"

"- _Galaxia Metria!_ "

All of a sudden Natsu's body felt warm. He felt the last bit of cold pass his lips. Some way, somehow, he was conscious again. He was surprised to find the golden light filling his vision as he opened his eyes. He thought it was only in his heart.

As his eyes adjusted, it nearly crashed to a stop. Lucy undeniably cast the spell, it had that celestial mumbo jumbo in it. What nearly caused his heart to keel over was the fact that her lips were covering his.

His brain went into overdrive. He's never kissed anyone- scratch that. There was that whole mishap with Happy. Alright, he's never kissed a _girl_ before.

Her mouth moving gently against his caused a new flame to ignite his whole body. His stomach dually fluttered and flipped; his cheeks tingled warmly. All of the feelings he'd been developing for Lucy since Tenrou crashed through his last defenses. After the seven year gap, he figured he'd be over them. Lucy was always a crier, but seeing her so vulnerable after losing her father... they grew closer those days they went on a job. She was kinder to him while they traveled on the train, and they spoke quietly in the hotel room while Happy slept the whole night. Then there was the whole clock fiasco with the infuriating knight guy who wouldn't leave her alone with all the lovey dovey crap. The Neo Oración Seis, weird red hair girl from Raven Tail, Minerva, Jackal... anyone who dared to touch her had to answer to his fist.

His heart felt like it exploded into a thousand fireworks as her hands rested on either side of his face, deepening the kiss. He couldn't resist anymore; he let his eyelids fall and allowed his body take over.

He tried so long to justify it, to write off his feelings as wanting to protecting his guildmate, his friend. But every word of encouragement, every hug, every yell, every object thrown at his head for sneaking into her apartment, made him feel like he could conquer anything the world threw at him.

He felt her hot tears fall across his face. He thought he'd be lost without Igneel in his life anymore, but he was wrong; as long as there was Lucy, there was a future. Of course he wanted to be strong enough to get his revenge on Zeref and Acnologia, but he did it for her, to protect her. And he nearly failed. The time-warper nearly killed Lucy in front of his eyes. He shuddered to think what would have happened if he was unconscious a second longer from E.N.D's activation.

As if on cue, the golden light disappeared. Shattered would be the more correct word, if it made sense that light could shatter. His eyes flew open to see Lucy's head snap back in agony. She managed to get out a strangled "GAH!" before collapsing on the ground. The fireworks in his chest turned to glass, splintering every organ on the way down. The faint taste of her lips made his stomach churn. "Lucy...?"

He was oblivious to the group grimly watching him take the celestial wizard's body into his arms. "Lucy? Luce, c'mon, quit screwing around." He didn't like how cold she was becoming. "Did you overexert yourself using that spell? Dammit, I told you, you have to pace yourself in this fight..." The group watched pitifully; Gray turned away. He could relate all too well when he thought he lost Juvia.

Natsu shook her gently. "Luce. C'mon, get up, I'm not doing this again."

"Na-Natsu..." He turned to see Happy unsuccessfully trying to hold back tears. "She used a celestial cleansing spell to save you." Natsu blinked in awe. It all made sense now. She told him about the Celestial Spirit King's spell that saved the guild in Tartaros. The fact she somehow managed to cast it, let alone master it, made her beyond incredible. He turned back to the cat. "So she just overdid it, right?" Happy's legs shook. He couldn't look at Natsu.

"She knew what the cost was, Natsu... She wasn't strong enough to completely cleanse Zeref's E.N.D curse but she knew she could at least transfer it."

"Happy..."

"She didn't know what would happen when she took it," Porlyusica interjected. "So far, it looks just about the same as you were but... Lucy being completely human, there's a chance it'll..." Happy erupted into sobs, falling to his knees.

Natsu began to tremble himself. The realization turned his insides to ice as he watched her eyes slowly begin to dim. "It might... kill her."

 _**This is the first time I've written in years! Hope you enjoyed! Check my profile on Wattpad to see the version with pictures! (user OkayTay)_


	2. The Decisions We Face

Natsu was in too much shock to cry. For the second time that night, he ran the chance of losing Lucy. Life had a cruel sense of humor.

He wasn't worthy of holding her. The whole point of leaving for a year was so he come back stronger than ever, to never allow harm to come to her, or the guild, again. And again, he was too weak to do so. Against his internal protests, he hugged her limp body to his chest. Her body felt so small, like a child's. His heart lurched at the fact. "Lucy..." He trailed his fingers down her cold arm. He caught a stray lock between his fingers; it disgusted him to feel that it was warmer than her body.

"Dammit." He willed his flames to not burn her as he slowly pushed out his magic to keep her warm. Whatever tension that remained in her muscles dissipated. He slouched in relief; or would have if he didn't watch her features begin to lose their color. He buried his face into her abdomen. He was failing, again. He closed his eyes and took in every sense of her. Her wavering magic energy, her scent, her soft skin, her heartbeat, every breath. He cherished each and every quality before the worst could come.

"I'm so sorry, Luce." The tears finally came and soaked into her top. "I should have been stronger. I should have overcome E.N.D." His voice broke. "But I didn't and now you're like this, again. And it's-it's..." He final resolve caved and he broke into sobs. "It's all my fault!"

At this point, Porylusica had eased enough of Gray's pain to sit up. He watched Natsu's shoulders shake violently as he held Lucy closer to him. It was strange, seeing him grieve; it definitely wasn't a common sight. It was so out of character for him to give up. Trying to muster some form of sympathy was a little difficult, since he was trying to kill him earlier. Now Lucy had E.N.D's curse.

He sighed. It was one thing for Natsu to have it, they both had fought since the day they met; they were always trying to prove who was stronger. But Lucy... He closed his eyes. Erza and the master were right, guildmates, _friends,_ should never fight with the intent to kill each other. Yet... he couldn't break his promise to his father and disgrace his legacy. Regardless of the path he chose, he was going to lose.

"Gray."

When he met Natsu's eyes, he couldn't help but shift back in shock. The ferocity in Natsu's eyes would make any other man cower in fear. "If you think about hurting her, if you even _look_ at her the wrong way-" Gray felt the heat prickle every inch of his body. "I promise you, you will begging for the flames of hell before I'm done with you."

Gray swallowed and gave a slight nod. "Understood." Natsu spat back a "good" before returning his attention to Lucy. Once Juvia relaxed, he let go of her wrist. He knew if things got hairy here she would leap to his defense despite her critical injuries. He understood the weight of Natsu's words, he would never put Juvia in a position to lose her life again, just as Natsu would never let harm come to Lucy again. His face darkened. Juvia wasn't a ticking bomb of death and destruction though. And that's what it all boiled down to: Lucy, or the world.

 _(inside Lucy's heart)_

She figured if she walked around long enough, she'd find him. It didn't take her long. She knew he felt her presence. The black wizard stood from where he was sitting. "And who-" His gaze made her stomach squeeze uncomfortably as he turned to fully face her. "-are you?"

She steeled her gaze to match his. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard."

"Obviously," he replied. His eyes scrutinized her more. "But you're more than that- you're a Heartfilia for sure." He chuckled softly. "It seems your family is fated to be intertwined with my plans until the bitter end."

Her muscles tensed defensively. Against her better judgement she marched forward until she was directly in front of Zeref. She looked him squarely in the eyes-and slapped him."Heartfilia doesn't define me; my name is Lucy and I'm a proud member of Fair- Hey!" she cut off with surprise. "What's the matter with you?!"

He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Excuse me." He sheepishly grinned. "I, well- the very mention of my name normally sends mortals into a panic. So I never anticipated one would be quite so... direct."

Lucy was at a loss for words herself. _This_ was the all-powerful Zeref? "Well... if it offers any consolation, I never would have expected the most evil wizard to ever live could be so... pleasant." She frowned. "Normal? I don't know. This just isn't what exactly comes to mind."

His eyes saddened. "I am far from pleasant or normal, Lucy Heartfilia."

It was strange, she had to fight the urge to comfort him. The man who caused so much suffering, so much loss. The man who was responsible for all the ruined lives and the unhealed scars. Because of him, her guild, all of Fiore's guilds, were fighting for their lives. Because of him, Natsu was nearly on his deathbed. Because of him, her mother was dead. Yet... despite all of his atrocities she could see the tormented soul within him, begging for rest. "Zeref..."

He raised his head to meet her eyes. "I see your suffering; I see your pain. My heart yearns to help you finally find peace." She clinched her fist. "But I can't let you do that, not while my country is suffering, and especially not at Natsu's expense." She sighed heavily. "He's your brother, I get that, it should be right for you to die by his hands. But he is also a brother and a friend to the new people he's encountered in his life. He grows and matures everyday in the life he has lived, for the the people he as come to love." She didn't mean to cry but it couldn't be helped.

"Regardless of what you've done, for what you have planned for him, Natsu is his own person! He's has every right to live, to thrive! And it's completely selfish of you to take it away from him for your own interests! He's your brother! You're supposed to protect him!"

Zeref's expression was unreadable. He seemed to be at an utter loss for words. Lucy's creis echoed in he space around them. After some moments, he finally raised his head. "That was a lovely speech."

She froze in wiping away her tears. He seemed to be a completely different person now. "Honestly it was, it almost moved me. However." The smile he gave this time was cruel. "You call me selfish, yet you're just as selfish, if not more than me."

"Wha-" He cut her off. "Yes, you are. This is rich." His eyes appraised her mockingly. "It's written on every fiber of your being. You love him." He started to convulse with laughter. "You rather take the curse, which could very much possibly kill you, and have him grieve for you? You rather have him find me to avenge you only to be killed because you took away his only chance of defeating me? Or the worst thing of all... have him be forced to kill you because you've become the new E.N.D." His laughter cut off with a snap as he glared at her with red eyes. "And you have the gall to call me selfish. Such impudence."

Her body wracked with pain instantly. Over her cries, she heard Zeref continue to speak. "It's all up to you. How will our beloved Natsu die? I can activate E.N.D within you right now; or you can have it return to him and let it run its course naturally." The pain ripped through her being- her scream almost ripped out of her throat with the same intensity.

"That didn't sound like an answer to me," he mused. The pain skyrocketed beyond reason. She couldn't hear herself scream anymore, all her mind could comprehend was pain. Even when he stopped using his magic, it ravaged every part of her being. She was groggily confused for a moment, as to why Zeref seemed like a giant. She didn't remember falling. Her body was still unresponsive and drenched in sweat.

 _"ZEREF!"_

He smiled. "There it is."

 _"YOU HURT HER AGAIN I SWEAR WILL TEAR INTO THERE AND RIP YOU TO PIECES MYSELF. LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"_

"Natsu..." she whispered. She stared into his angered, grief-stricken eyes. She grimy realized what her being conscious again entailed. Zeref made the transfer effortlessly. Natsu rested his head on hers while she cried. "It'll be okay, Luce. I'm here." She clung to his jacket. "There's no way in hell he's taking me down. Curse or not." He squeezed her closer. "The moment he decided to hurt you was the moment he made himself a dead man."

So, what do you guys think? It kills me to wait for the manga for the real story so I'm doing the best I can to make it true to the series. Please let me know what you think! And tell your friends about it too! (All rights and artwork go to Hiro Mashima [story with images found on Wattpad])


End file.
